Just a kiss?
by RandomBabbling
Summary: It's the Xmas holidays, Draco has something to say to Harry, Harry's not listening, so Draco decides to show him! *CHAPTER2* It's CHRISTMAS! What presents have the two lovers recieved??? HP/DM
1. And so our story begins....

Story title: Just a kiss?  
  
Author: RandomBabbling (110054)  
  
Rating; PG-13?  
  
Plot: Draco has something to say to Harry...But Harry's not listening, so he'll have to show him...Heehee...  
  
Pairings: Draco and Harry 4EVA!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, so don't sue me. If you even try, I'll hex you, you muggle!  
  
Dedicated to: Hmmm....I'm gonna dedicate this to my crazy friend Dan (General Kaos), even though he doesn't like Slash (oh the horror!) he still insisted I dedicate this to him. Told you he was mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dec 20th. 7:25pm  
  
***  
  
Harry wandered slowly down the empty Charms corridor, not worrying too much about where he was going.  
  
The Christmas holidays had begun two days ago, and other than Harry, only 5 or 6 people had decided to stay. Harry had decided this was a good time to be able to explore the school.  
  
He'd been attending Hogwarts for over four years, yes, but you never knew what you were going to find. Only last week Ron had discovered that there was an extra toilet in the boy's dorm bathroom that only appeared if someone flushed the third toilet from the left on a Full moon between midnight and four in the morning.  
  
But that's another story.  
  
Anyway, out of about a million things Harry expected to find, Draco Malfoy hadn't exactly been very far up his list.  
  
Dec 20th. 7:30pm.  
  
***  
  
Harry casually strolled down the corridor, taking time to actually look at the paintings that hung on the faded walls. Normally, such as when you were running to a lesson or creeping along at night, you never really had much time to pay attention to the decorating.  
  
After the events of last year, Harry had been jumpy and nervous since first coming back to Hogwarts, and had found it impossible to sit still, which would allow all his depressing thoughts to catch up with him and sink in.  
  
He'd tried to keep busy with studying and Quidditch, but now the holidays were here there was no need to study, and no one else to practise Quidditch with either.  
  
In other words, he was totally screwed.  
  
He stopped for a few moments to admire a large oil painting of a thin woman with long, flowing blonde hair, wearing a long blue ball-gown and a jewelled tiara.  
  
The woman winked cheekily at him, making him blush and hurry off rather quickly.  
  
Out of sight of the woman, Harry stopped again at another painting, catching his breath. Those paintings tended to make him nervous at times. Especially when the female ones flirted with him. How were you supposed to explain to a painting that you weren't interested?  
  
And he really didn't want the whole school knowing he was gay just yet....  
  
"Bah...." Harry muttered, "Exploring is no fun on your own..."  
  
He was about to turn back, when he thought he heard voices, coming from just around the corner.  
  
//Hey...maybe if I say hi to the people round there, they'll come and help me explore! //  
  
So off he went.  
  
***  
  
"No, you're wrong there. See, everyone knows the Falmouth Falcons have a much better seeker than the Appleby Arrows."  
  
Harry crept as silently as possible towards the sound of the voices. One of them sounded vaguely familiar, although Harry couldn't think where he'd heard it. Frankly, he didn't care. He was bored out of his mind!  
  
"Yes, but the Arrows have some very good Chasers, and the Falcons' Keeper is pretty pathetic." Someone answered.  
  
"I suppose you have a point..." The first person admitted, changing the subject, "I favour the Kenmare Kestrels myself."  
  
"Ah, an Ireland supporter, young Sir? They breed fine Seekers there."  
  
"Yes, although I'm not Irish. If my father found out I supported them he'd go nuts. He wants me to support the Holyhead Harpies like he does."  
  
"Oh, too bad, young Sir, for we all know they don't have a chance against the Wigtown Wanderers this week."  
  
"Yes, it's embarrassing..."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, and walked round the corner, ready with a comment about how Puddlemere United were doing this season, and nearly choked on a gasp of surprise at what he found.  
  
Expecting a group of Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws, it was a rather large surprise to find Draco Malfoy discussing Quidditch with a large painting of what looked like William Shakespeare, although he had bright Orange hair.  
  
//Oh crap. //  
  
Harry had always thought Draco was cute...well...more like damn sexy...but, being a Malfoy, Draco was a git, thus totally immune to human emotion.  
  
Draco looked up in surprise to find Harry Potter staring at him like he'd just grown an extra arm.  
  
"Potter." He acknowledged the slightly taller boy's presence with a polite nod, but tried not to look overly excited.  
  
He'd always thought Harry was cute...well...more like damn sexy...but, being a Potter, Harry was a git, thus totally immune to human emotion.  
  
Plus the fact that if his father found out he had feelings for a Potter - especially a MALE Potter - he'd be dead meat quicker than you could say "Quidditch".  
  
But that didn't mean he couldn't be nice to him...just once...just while no one else was around...  
  
Right?  
  
"Malfoy." Harry replied through gritted teeth, feeling annoyed that out of all the Hogwarts students, he had to run into the hottest one around, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Before he could even open his mouth, the painting piped up. "Young mister Malfoy and I are discussing this year's Quidditch final. He foolishly thinks that the Falmouth Falcons have a chance against the Appleby Arrows on Tuesday!" The painting chuckled.  
  
Draco briefly allowed a small real smile to grace his lips, before it turned into the same old Malfoy smirk. He shook his head.  
  
"Trust me, Will, the Arrows don't stand a chance."  
  
Harry sighed, this was rapidly becoming dull.  
  
He turned to go, but stopped as one word reached his ears.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
He turned back. Draco was looking slightly worried. Harry caught himself before he could start to wonder why.  
  
//Don't start that again, //, Harry reminded himself, //He's a git. Ignore him. //  
  
"What is it, Malfoy?" He asked, ignoring his mind's vain attempt at controlling his urges, narrowing his eyes in an impressive act of mixed contempt and curiosity.  
  
//Oh gods, Draco, don't do it...You're gonna make an idiot out of yourself.... // He thought to himself, wondering whether to just turn around and run away before Harry could say anything...  
  
//Come on, pull yourself together, if he doesn't like you, you might as well find out now. Tell him. Tell him now while there's no one around to laugh at you except him, then you can just tell him it was all a joke to freak him out... Yes, that'll work... //  
  
Harry waited, unaware of the mental battle going on inside Draco's pretty blonde head.  
  
He tried again.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked up, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a very large truck.  
  
"....."  
  
//Say something you idiot! //  
  
"What? You must be hearing things, Potter." He drawled, his voice cracking a little on the last line.  
  
Harry scowled, deciding to drop it, and turned to leave.  
  
//Stupid git. //  
  
Dec 20th 7:45pm  
  
***  
  
Draco watched Harry leave, and sighed.  
  
//OK, Draco, it's official. You're an idiot. Snap your wand now and go join the muggles... //  
  
"You seem sad, young Sir...Something wrong?" The painting asked.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious, William?" A woman answered, sticking her head through 'William's portrait frame, it was the same woman who had winked at Harry.  
  
"Isn't what obvious, Victoria?" He answered, looking confused.  
  
"Oh, you numbskull...He's in love!"  
  
Draco looked up, his silver eyes widening in surprise. "What?!"  
  
The woman smiled and laid a hand on William's shoulder. "It's alright, child, we've been here a long long time, we know how to read people's feelings. Well..." She jerked her head in William's direction, "SOME of us do...."  
  
"But...but I..." Draco spluttered, not sure how to react, "...I don't..."  
  
She laughed. "You're babbling, dear."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest, couldn't think of anything to say (for once in his life), and shut it again.  
  
"Now stop gawking and get after him!"  
  
Dec 20th 7:50pm  
  
***  
  
Harry was halfway to the Griffindor tower, when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
He turned, and frowned.  
  
"Dra..Malfoy?" Harry just managed to catch himself in time, "Why are you following me? Are you stalking me or something?"  
  
Harry realised with a small smile, that he really wouldn't mind if he were.  
  
Draco stopped, and leant against the wall, gasping like a fish out of water. Running all the way from the Charms corridor to the Griffindor tower was no mean feat, especially up the several flights of stairs...  
  
"Why would I-" *gasp* "-bother stalking-" *pant* "-you, Potter?" *gasp* *cough* *gasp* "I have better things to do with my time than-" *cough* "- follow you around the school like a lost puppy."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
He straightened up in an attempt to look more confident.  
  
"Ummm...Can I talk to you for a moment? It's important..."  
  
Harry sighed again. "Sure, but be quick, I'm rather busy."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah...Sure you are... Come on, we better go somewhere a little more private, this is important."  
  
He shrugged. "OK."  
  
Dec 20th. 7: 50pm.  
  
***  
  
After walking for a few minutes, Draco led Harry into an empty classroom and shut the door.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, what did you want?" Harry asked, feeling anxious to get away before he did something embarrassing.  
  
He'd just remembered that the Prefect's bathroom would probably be empty, and a nice swim would be fun enough...If he could just get some time alone. The image of sharing the bath with Draco suddenly appeared in his consciousness, and he quickly pushed it back to the deepest darkest corner of his mind before that thought could reach his genitals, which would no doubt find it very exciting.  
  
"Well.... It's just...I've been thinking, and-"  
  
"Careful, you might hurt yourself doing that, seeing as you're not used to it." The comment was just too good to resist.  
  
Draco shot Harry a death-glare. "Oh stop being so childish, Potter. You're acting like a first-year."  
  
"Get to the point, Malfoy."  
  
"Gods, at least shut up so I can tell you!"  
  
Harry smiled. He didn't half look cute when he was angry.  
  
"OK, Malfoy, I'm listening. God knows why.... But I am..."  
  
"Shut up. Anyway...I've been thinking about this for a few days, and not having the rest of those idiots in the Slytherin common room bugging me all day has helped me with that..."  
  
//Oh gods, oh crap...shut up...shut up now! //  
  
"...And, well, I've realised that...well, that is to say that I think...umm...Bah, why do they always make it seem so easy on TV!?"  
  
"What? You watch muggle Television?"  
  
//There you go, screwing up again, dumbass. He's really going to respect you now... //  
  
"...Err...my mother watches it sometimes when father isn't about. Some of it's rather interesting...laughable...but interesting none the less."  
  
Harry just stared.  
  
//He watches TV? As in muggle TV? Am I dreaming? Yes...that's it, this is all a nice funny dream....ha ha ha...funny, now wake up, Harry... //  
  
"Potter? Are you listening to me?"  
  
//Wow, wait 'till I tell Ron about this... //  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"Hmm...What?" Harry looked up, "Oh, yes, what was it you wanted?"  
  
"Oh gods, Potter, what the hell is wrong with you?! I bear my soul to you and you're not even listening to me!" Draco shrieked, "If you won't listen to me...I'll have to show you instead."  
  
//It might shut him up at least... //  
  
Dec 20th 7:55pm  
  
***  
  
Harry's smile faded.  
  
There seemed to be a dangerous glint in his eye as Draco approached Harry. Harry gulped, feeling a little nervous.  
  
"Wha-" Harry managed to say, before being silenced by Draco's lips coming into contact with Harry's in a soft kiss, which lasted several seconds.  
  
Draco's first impulse was one of panic and fear as Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened, but he calmed down slowly as he realised Harry wasn't trying to pull away or beat the crap out of him.  
  
//Oh gods, I'm kissing him!// Draco thought, //I'm actually bloody kissing him! And he likes it! He *likes* it! *He* likes *me* kissing him! Oh, shit, this is great! //  
  
Harry wasn't quiet as articulate. All he could manage was //OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!//  
  
20th Dec. 8:05pm.  
  
***  
  
When the need for oxygen became an issue, Draco reluctantly pulled away from Harry, who slowly opened his eyes, gasping for breath.  
  
"You...You kissed me..." He whispered, gently touching his bruised lips with one finger, feeling a slight tingly feeling that Draco's lips had left behind.  
  
Draco chuckled softly. "Whatever gave you that idea, Potter?" He answered sarcastically.  
  
A moment's silence, then;  
  
"Did you...did you...like it?" Draco asked quietly, suddenly becoming very interested in something on the floor.  
  
Harry blushed slightly. "Yeah..."  
  
Draco's eyes flickered back up in surprise. "You...you did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ummm...." He suddenly felt shy, "..Do you wanna do it again?"  
  
Harry paused, leaning in closer.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
***  
  
THE END.... OR IS IT?  
  
***  
  
OI! Over here! Yes, up a bit...Right a bit...Yes, right here!  
  
It's me, the author! Should I continue this, or make it a 'One-Chapter Wonder'???  
  
If you think I should continue it, type "Draco Malfoy is God" is your review.  
  
Have fun! *Giggles evilly*  
  
p.s. You might have noticed I've changed this a little since when I last posted....that's 'cause I realised (thnx to a stingingly-blunt review by 'interplay'...yeah right that's your real name...) how OOC everyone is...so I re-wrote some scenes to make Draco a bit more 'gitty'.  
  
Oh, and guys? I know you meant well with all the 'Draco Malfoy is God' things...but you don't have to go THAT OTT, OK? 


	2. Sex toys, illicit snowmen, but it's stil...

Story title: Just a kiss?  
  
Author: RandomBabbling  
  
Chapter: 2 'Sex toys, illicit snowmen, but it's still fluff, damn you!'  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild cussing and some sweet sweet Slash!  
  
Homophobes, turn round and head for the door, if you don't like it don't read it! *glares*  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (YAY 4 HP/DM!)  
  
*A/N* I don't own them so don't sue! If ya even try, I'll hex you, ya muggle!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Wow, because of that great effort in the reviews..26,216 words...divide that by 4 and you'll get the number of times she/he wrote 'Draco Malfoy is God' in it...  
I would, but my calculator doesn't have a divide button..It fell off..  
Hang on.  
*finds calculator* Ah.6531.5!   
She/he wrote it 6531.5 times!!! Hang on....how the hell does the '.5' bit work?!   
D'oh...headache....  
Anyways, just so you know, I plan to have someone say "You're babbling, love/dear/you git." to Draco at least once in EVERY chapter. I'm up for your challege, Mike! BWAAHAHAHAA!!!  
Whose Mike you ask? Ummm...I dunno...*looks around nervously*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: 'Sex toys, illicit snowmen, but it's still fluff, damn you!'  
  
***  
  
Time past amazingly quickly for The-Boy-Who-Lived (Officially re-named as: The-Boy-Who-was-Damn-Good-in-Bed), and in virtually no time at all, it was Christmas.   
The once green grounds of Hogwarts were now covered in a sparkling white blanket of fresh snow, marred only by the footprints of the two young lovers.  
Also dotted around the grounds were several snowmen set in rather illicit positions, most with extra carrots in rude places, accompanied by footprints that clearly didn't belong to a student.  
"Heeheehee...no one will ever guess my secret snow-porn hobby! Bwaahahahaaa!" Professor Dumbledore cackled as he walked around the grounds with a handful of carrots hidden in his beard.  
But, alas, that too is another story. We're here to read about the slashy adventures of Harry and Draco, aren't you?  
Oh? Well bog off then!  
*Cough* Ahem, anyway, as I was saying...  
Harry and Draco were, believe it not, very much in love by the time Christmas rolled around. They spent most of their time taking romantic walks around the grounds, spying on the antics of Prof. Dumbledore as he continued to provide good evidence that he was well and truly off his trolley, and just basically messing about, the way Soulmates generally do.  
Of course, there were other...ummm...'activities'...but they shall remain unmentioned, seeing as I do want to keep this as a bit of Slashy fluff.  
  
***  
  
25th Dec. 6:57am  
  
Harry awoke early on Christmas morning, to the sound of wrapping paper being shredded, and the more pleasant - although infinitely more disturbing - sound of Draco humming some sort of Christmas carol. Harry couldn't tell which one it was, so satisfied himself with the thought that it was probably some wizard song that muggles wouldn't know about.  
He opened his eyes slowly, blinking once or twice to clear the sleep away, and reached for his glasses.  
The world came into focus as he put them on, and he smiled as his gaze fell upon the angelic form of his boyfriend, strips of bright green wrapping paper lying in a circle around him like a strange messy sort of nest.  
"Hey, Drake...Why didn't you wait for me before you started opening your presents?" He asked, looking disappointed.  
Draco looked up, his Silver eyes meeting Harry's Emerald ones. "Oh, sorry, Harry, I just had to unwrap the ones from my parents first, in case my dad sent me some more dark-arts stuff. I didn't want you to see it."  
Harry smiled. Draco had already explained his extreme hatred of You-Know-Who and the Dark-arts, and his father.  
"It's OK, Drakkie, I don't care what that git got you, as long as you didn't ask for it." He reassured him.  
Draco laughed softly at the nick-name, and the fact that Harry had called his father a git. "Thanks, Harry."  
Harry sat up and tried to get a glimpse of what was underneath the wrapping paper. "What did you get, anyway?"  
Draco sighed. "Nothing very interesting. Father just sent me some dark spell book full of curses, and Mother...She got me...Umm..."  
He paused, looking embarrassed.  
Harry got up, "What? It can't be that embarrassing can it?"   
He nodded. "Yes it can, and it is."  
"Well show me then!"  
"No."  
Harry grinned at Draco's stubbornness, then jumped on him.  
"Whoa-!" He cried as Harry playfully knocked him to the floor, pinning him down, "Harry! Get off me!"  
"Not until you show me what you got for Christmas." He said simply, planting a trail of soft kisses all over Draco's neck.  
He shivered. "Stop it, Harry, that tickles!"  
Harry's grin grew wider. "Oh, really?"  
Draco's eyes widened slightly. He really didn't like the evil look on Harry's face.  
"You wouldn't dare." He said, although it came out sounding more like a question.  
Harry grinned again. "Oh, wouldn't I?"  
And so began the almighty tickle-fight.  
Cries of "Aaaaahhh! Stop it!" and "Ooh! That hurt!" rapidly filled the air, accompanied by high-pitched screaming and hysterical laughter.  
Harry was clearly winning, seeing as Draco had more ticklish places than Harry, and the fact that he was on top.  
"Alright! Alright, I give up! Get off! AAAHHH!!!" Draco screamed after several minutes of torture.  
Harry giggled, and calmly let him go. "I love it when you scream like that." He said sweetly.  
Draco scowled. "I really..." *gasp* "...REALLY..." *gasp* "...Hate you."  
"Yeah right." Harry replied, smirking, "If you really hated me that much, then why did you just spend the night in MY dorm in MY bed when you clearly have your own down in the dungeons, hmm?"  
Draco pouted in responce, and flashed his lover a dazzling grin, "Well I didn't want to be the only person in the school who hasn't got into your pants yet."  
His comment received the desired effect as Harry's jaw dropped, nearly hitting the floor.  
Draco smirked seductively as Harry's face turned an interesting shade of red. Whether from embarrassment or anger, he couldn't quite tell.  
"That is so not true!" Harry protested, finally finding his voice after several moments of making strange noises similar to a small animal being strangled.  
He paused to smirk, matching Draco's expression. "I still haven't got in Neville's yet."  
Draco made a disgusted face. "Eurck...Why the hell would you even want to? Eewww, that gave me an extremely bad image. I really hope you're joking. That's just so-"  
"You're babbling, love."  
"Shutting up."  
  
***  
  
25th Dec. 7: 20am  
  
***  
  
After several more minutes of exchanging playful insults and kisses, they once again remembered that it was, in fact, Christmas, and there were, in fact, presents to unwrap.  
The two lovers dressed themselves and made their way down to the common room, sitting down on the floor (near the fire, it was blooming freezing down there!) beside the huge Christmas tree, and nervously exchanged their presents, both hoping they bought the right gift and hadn't screwed up completely.  
Harry hadn't had a clue what to get for Draco, seeing as he still knew little - if anything - about the real person lurking behind the cartoonishly villainous character he played in the school hours, so had settled for something that anyone could enjoy, no matter what personality they had.  
This mystery product was, of course, sex toys. ^_^  
"Go on, Drake, open it." Harry encouraged him as he picked up the smallish rectangular package, wrapped in shiny red paper.  
Draco eagerly ripped off the paper, and a small black case with Silver lettering on it fell into his lap. He read it aloud and gasped.  
"Madam Whiplash's Sexy Silver Handcuffs!" He gasped, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on Harry's cheek, "Oh, Harry, how did you know I've always wanted a pair of these?"  
Harry sighed in relief. It had been a lucky guess, really.  
They'd been the first thing he'd seen when he entered the seedy-looking shop in the Hogsmeade backstreets, and he really didn't want to hang around. He'd had to wear a ridiculous hat to conceal his scar, he didn't want anyone recognising him and blabbing to the Daily Profet.  
The reporters would have a field day on that one. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, spending his free time in a sleazy sex-shop, just as Christmas was coming round...  
He dreaded to think what Mrs. Weasley would have thought if she'd read it.  
Luckily though, no one recognised him. Or at least, if they had, they hadn't gone to the press yet.  
"Well...err.." Harry scratched his head, "I just knew."  
Draco didn't exactly buy that explanation, but didn't push the subject. "Say, how about we test these out later?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
***  
  
Dec 25th. 7:30am.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, is that one mine?" Harry pointed to a large parcel wrapped in green and silver paper.  
"Yeah...Sorry if you don't like it, I thought I should get you something that would be useful, so it wouldn't just end up in some dusty attic or whatever..." Draco murmered quietly, looking almost embarrassed.  
"Oh, Drakkie, nothing you'd give to me would ever end up in a dusty attic. I wouldn't let it out of my sight!" Harry replied, kissing his lover softly on the tip of his nose.  
"Really? You haven't even seen it yet!"  
"Well I know how to sort that little problem out..."  
Harry quickly ripped off the paper, revealing a white cardboard box with the logo of a Wizard fashion store stamped on it. Harry knew from experience that it was an extremely expensive store. He lifted the lid nervously, and pushed aside the layers of white tissue paper concealing his present.  
"Oh, Draco..." Harry whispered as he laid eyes on what was hidden beneath the elegant packaging, "...It's beautiful..."  
Inside the box, was a beautiful pure white sweater, with a matching scarf and gloves. Harry wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he was sure there was something in the material that was making it sparkle slightly, making it look like freshly fallen snow, although probably warmer and less likely to melt.  
Harry gently lifted the sweater out of the box so carefully you'd have thought it was made of glass. He gasped again as he felt how soft the material was against his fingers.  
"Oh gods, it's Cashmere too!"  
Draco was blushing ever so slightly by now. "I thought you could do with something that was actually in fashion. I've seen the things in your wardrobe...Some of your outfits are absolutely atrocious! Cashmere is in this season."  
(AN; Is it? I have no idea, I'm just guessing.)  
Harry looked up from studying his perfect gift, "What? Are you saying I have bad taste in fashion?"  
"No," Draco replied, "I'm saying you have NO taste in fashion."  
"Oh...OK..." Harry began, "-Hey, wait a minute...!"  
Draco giggled. "A little slow on the uptake, Potter?"  
"Oh stop that, *Draco*, you haven't called me that in weeks!"  
"Sorry, it's a habit."  
Harry smiled gently, and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco in a loving embrace. "It's perfect, Drake, the best present ever."  
"I know you don't really mean that, but I like it anyway." Draco replied, muffled slightly by the fact that Harry's shoulder was in the way.  
He let Harry hold him for a moment, then pulled away from him and smiled seductively.  
"So...Why don't we try out those Handcuffs you got me, hmm?"  
"OK!"  
  
~TBC~  
And this is the part where I pull a pretty velvet curtain around this..ummm...interesting...scene so I can keep calling this stuff fluff. Heehee. Stuff. Fluff. Lol, that rhymes...*sucks thumb*  
Soz this is so short, but I thought I'd write you a lil' something to keep you interested until the real chapter is written.  
Anyway, there will be more to come, this was supposed to be the final chapter, but I never got around to the bit I was thinking of in the first place! This whole chapter is actually the 'one paragraph' of nonsense that was supposed to fill up the gap leading to the interesting part.  
Wow. I talk too much ;)  
Oh, and has anyone got any suggestions for something embarrasing for what Draco's mom got him? I forgot my original idea and 'it' might make an appearance in the next chapter....  
Draco: *holds package against his chest* NO! I won't let you see it! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *runs screaming from the room holding the present over his head* 


End file.
